maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath Of Makino Part 1
Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino is the first movie of the 2015 trilogy, and focuses on the return of Makino. It was released in June 10, 2015 on Latin America and was reproduced by Cartoon Network. Synopsis When Makino suddenly returns, he offers a place to a new leader of Ultralinks, but to get this place, the competitors must get inside of his mind. Max wins the competition, but the thing gets serious when he gets under the control of Makino. Plot The film begins in a celebration party in the apartment of the McGrath, where Jim McGrath makes a toast to his son for his heroic acts with his fellow Steel. Berto program C.Y.T.R.O. to dance everything, but everything goes wrong. Outside, Jim talking to his son about learning all about T.U.R.B.O Energy and Max asks if he is going to link again with Steel. Then Steel acts weird and activates a hologram of Makino saying that energy center was destroyed but can be inheritable if any Ultralink proves to be his heir. Alongside with the hologram, Steel gets the coordinates of the place, and N-Tek decides to go to there, while Max activates Turbo Flight Mode and goes. There, only The Elementors came, and later, Prism Link, Blast Link, and four Evil Ultralinks. They fight each other, but no one were able to reach the unit of Makino, even the Elementors fused. When everyone was defeated, Metal Elementor, which was hidden, appeared and then touched the unit, creating a giant dome, where the test was going to happen. Everyone entered, except Max and Steel, because they need Makino technology to enter, so Jim McGrath later helped when he touched Steel, and then, he remembered a new Turbo Mode, the Turbo Nova Mode. With this mode, they entered in the dome, and started the test. The first part of the test, was defeating Makino clones, that weren't strong, durable, and fast as the original, they could be easly defeated with Turbo Nova Mode, but when attacking in group, they could be dangerous. In the mid of the battle, Max ordered Steel to get the unit, while he would take care of the clones. Steel obeyed and tried to find the unit, but instead, found the memories of Makino, where he realizes that the whole test was just a trap to get the control of the one which touches the unit. Meanwhile, Max realizes that Metal Elementor was about to get the unit, and throw one of the clones in the others competitors, and later reached Metal Elementor, although that he fell when the floor start to disappear. In the room where the unit was, Max tried to advise Steel that he was going to catch the unit, but the communication was intercepted, and he touches the unit, which later reveals to be Makino in his first form, linking with Max and transforming him into his new host, while the dome closes. Cast *Andrew Francis as Max, Air and Fire Elementor, N-Tek Agent, and Alien Scientist's Assistant *Sam Vincent as Steel, Berto and N-Tek Agent *Trevor Devall as Jim McGrath and Metal Elementor *Michael Dobson as Forge Ferrus, Makino, Ultralink, and N-Tek Agent *Brian Drummond as Earth and Water Elementor, Blast Link, and Makino's Creator *Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath and Ultralink *Kathleen Barr as Kat Ryan *Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith and N-Tek agent *Lee Tockar as Prism Link Important Events *Makino's origins are explained, and he is destroyed once for all when he was threw in the sun. *Max Steel unlocks three new Turbo Modes, Turbo Nova Mode, Turbo Titan Mode and Turbo Annihilation Mode. Production When Mattel and Turner Broadcasting made a deal consisting in more than 800 minutes of exclusive Mattel content, which was gave to Turner's channels (Cartoon Network and Boomerang), Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino was confirmed alongside with other two movies, being The Dawn of Morphos and Maximum Morphos. Trivia * A promotional image of the movie was released to promote the trilogy. The image features Max using Turbo Nova Mode about to shoot a burst of energy on a a clone of Makino. * It aired in june 10 in Cartoon Network of Latin America. In the original programmation, a film of Dragon Ball was going to air, but it was changed to this film, by unknown reasons. * At the beginning of this film, there is a little prologue to the episode about what happened 16 years ago in the first Invasion of Ultralinks, the time when Jim got captured by Makino and the armanda, and what happened at the end of Final Countdown with a little more to it. ** The prologue was narrated by Jim McGrath. * There is a celebration at the beginning of the episode which is taking place for the defeat of Makino. Only that before this film, Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos aired meaning that this is probably the epilogue to Final Countdown and that this film must have taken place before The Dawn of Morphos. * Curiously, in the premiere of "Max Steel: Duo Strike: The Dawn of Morphos", Cartoon Network confused the name and changed to "Max Steel: Duo Strike: The Wrath of Makino". * One scene of the episode Live by the Sword was reused in the film. * Even though that it is the first movie the trilogy, it was released after The Dawn of Morphos, which is the second. * In 2016, the DVD was released with some toys. Besides the DVD containing the movie, it also comes with two mini episodes: Better Alone and Toxic Morphos.